Supernatural Twist
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: What if Bobby had a niece he was forbidden to see? What if that niece gets into trouble? Then our boys come in to save her? What will she do then? Try to continue her normal life or become a hunter? Does she go against what the Winchesters and Bobby hoped for her?
1. Once upon a fucking time

Once upon a fucking time there was a 17 year old girl that was celebrating her turning 18 and receiving the gift of a redone 69 chevy black pick up truck with all new interior. The engine was replaced for a newer one, it already had an adornment, a dream catcher carved out of wood.

She was walking down the steps of her home to her parents that waited with cameras in their hands and recording her final moment of being a child and now a young adult. She made it to the last step with a smile on her face from ear to ear. She wore a vintage polka dot black and white dress with a sweetheart neckline. She had done up her hair in a rockabilly style. Her eyeliner was heavy black. Her lips were cherry red with a slight glisten to them. That girl was me. It was then that I saw it.

That was when they broke through the door, when they attacked my parents, when I hid so I wouldn't die, when I became a coward, and when they got murdered. I then realized my life was going to change because two guys came through the same door and shot the animals that attacked them, after hearing 2 hard thuds I saw humans on the floor not animals. I made eye contact with the taller of the two and I wasn't able to muster the energy to say anything, all I did was cry. I let the tears flow out of me and he drew near, placing the gun on top of the table beside him and crouching down to where I was, he extends a hand and I reach for it. He holds it softly in his grasp, brushing my knuckles with his thumb, and I couldn't help but lean into him. He rocks me a bit in his embrace, this stranger felt so warm that I didn't mind just staying there a while longer. He dried my tears with a calloused thumb. I sob inwardly and calm a bit. The shorter one leans down and places a heavy hand upon my head, giving me a sad smile.

"I am sorry you lost your family, but do you have anyone else to stay with?" he asks gently.

"Not that I know of, though my mother mentioned once he had a brother, I don't really know him." I reply.

"Dean, we have to-" the one with his arms around me, he speaks up.

"Sam, lets just find her next of kin, for now we'll stay but after the cops show up we have to leave." Dean's gravelly voice states.

"I'm going to go get something, I'll be back." I try to get up off the wooden floor.

"Alright." Sam says, while Dean grunts in response.

I jog up the stairs into my Mother's study and rummage through the drawers to find a journal, inside lays the information about his only brother, Robert 'Bobby' Singer. Returning with the book in hand Dean raises an eyebrow in question.

"It's all I've got to lead me to my 'uncle'." I shrug.

Sam gives his, who I assume to be brother, a worried look. Dean shoots him back a small look of concern.

"Go call the cops, we'll go over the story you'll tell them and then we go." Dean grimaces.

I nod and do as I was instructed. 20 minutes later when they showed up and I had rehearsed the lie until I myself nearly believed it. I breathed in calmly and let the rest of the tears flow down my face a few seconds before they arrived.

"I am so sorry about your parents, Ava. What went on here?" Sheriff Prescott comes the door with his deputy, Young.

"Well, these men attacked and my parents told me to hide and I did, then I heard gun shots and that's when I heard heavy footsteps leaving out the door. Then these guys showed up seeing that the intruder had gotten away because they were driving by." I sob in between some words.

"Well, these guys were prepared, armed to the bone. Did you get a glimpse of who shot them, Ava?" Young asks.

"No, I had my eyes closed. I was too scared to do anything after they barged in." I dried some tears slipping down my face.

"Well, who ever sent the attack on your parent's we will find them." Prescott assures me.

"Do you have anyone you can go to until further notice?" he places a hand on my shoulder.

I nod in reply. " I have an uncle in South Dakota. It's just a few days out there in travel."

"Alright, do you have anyone who can take you?" he asks.

"Yeah" I motioned to the Sam and Dean.

"You sure?" Young looks me in the eye.

"Yeah, we're friends with Ava's uncle." Sam interjects.

"Well, alright. I'll escort you to the county line." the sheriff walks out as the coroner walks in with 2 other cops.

"Thanks, Prescott." I give a small smile.

He knew both my parents since they were in middle school. My parents were high school sweethearts and that's when I came along.

"Anything for you, Ava." he nods and walks towards his ford.

"Wait, I'll go pack a bag." he raises an eyebrow.

"The last time I stayed the night was as a toddler so he probably doesn't have anything that'd fit." He nods and let's me go.

I return to the house. I pull out my leather jacket, 7 t-shirts, 3 flannels, 2 jeans, a second pair of shoes, and 5 pairs of underwear. Inside the same bag I put my emergency cash, my wallet, my charger, and my phone. I walk back downstairs grimacing over the scene, about to leave but I saw the guitar in it's half zipped case in the corner so I took it with me and finally out the door. I had my keys in my hands and motioned to my truck. Dean looks her over and nods. Sam takes the keys from my hands.

"Sam'll follow us to your uncle's and after we drop you off, we won't bump into each other ever again." His voice somewhat giving a sorrowful undertone.

"Thank you, Dean. For all you're doing." I tap the roof and slide into the passenger's seat of the car and place my things in the back seat.

"It's no big deal, after all, we should at least make sure that you're going to a safe place and that you won't be at some nut house." He slides in to the driver's seat with ease.


	2. Peace

"My mother died when I wasn't even 5 and her death is a haunting memory now, but I know that she is okay now. Somewhere I know she's out there guarding and looking over us. Yeah that was pretty corny, but it's true. Your parents wouldn't want to see you like this over them. They'd want you to keep strong and move on to the best of what you're capable of." He wipes the tears on my face.

"Thanks, Dean." I place my hand on his hand that holds me cheek.

"Now come on, how about we keep going for a few more hours and then we'll stop by a motel for the night. Something you should know, I don't like chick flick moments." I understood exactly what he meant.

"Sorry" I mumble.

He keeps driving. It's been hours and the sun was setting on the horizon and I knew it was almost time to get to a motel. I pulled up a map on my phone.

"Next motel will be 2 miles off the next exit." I nudge his arm softly.

"Best news I've had all day, I feel like dosing off." he smiles slightly.

I chuckle a bit. He digs into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

"Give Sammy a ring for me." he gives me his phone.

I flip it open and find Sam's number. It rings a few times, then he answers.

"Hey Sam, it's Ava."

"No, I'm doing okay."

"We're taking the next exit and the motel is 2 miles from there."

"Okay, stay close behind. I'll look for some place to eat in the area."

I end the call and put the phone in his jacket pocket.

"So, where do we go now?" Dean grabs my attention.

"Taking a left at the end of this exit, into the street. Straight ahead is where the motel is." I shrug.

"Easy as pie." he says.

"I love pie." the words just slip out of my mouth.

"Where have you been all my life?" he jokes.

"Stuck in the state we left behind." I reply with a smile.

"There it is. A beautiful smile." he smirks while looking at me.

"Eyes on the road." I nudge him.

"Alright, alright." he mutters.

A while later we are pulling up to the motel. He parks his amazing ride, Sam pulls up next to us and turns off my baby. I take my bag out of Dean's back seat. Walking to the front desk, open the door and it jingles.

"Hello, welcome to Jay's Den. How may I assist?" the boy behind the counter asks.

"What do you have open right now?" my question comes out without hesitation.

"I have just one room left." he answers. " 2 queens."

"Alright, how much for the night?" I ask.

"$65. You guys look like you need the sleep." he says.

I pull out my wallet and take out 2 $50 bills and hand them over the counter. The boys turn to look at each other wide eyed, then shrugged it off.

"Please sign in here." he gives me a blue pen and I sign my name, Avalon McCormick.

" Thank you, Ms. McCormick. Here's you change, your key and enjoy you're stay at Jay's Den." He smiles. I walk out the front office with the boys behind me.

We make it to our room which was conveniently right across from where we parked. I open up the door and drop my bag on the sofa, then slump down into it. I heard the door shut.

"Ava, where did you get the cash to pay for the room?" Sam asks.

"Well, every year after I turned 8 I received cash as a present. I would get roughly $350-$400 total, from friends and Dad's side of the family. I would get music sheet, ink, and quills from the uncle I never met on mom's side. After that I would stash it away and save it up 'til I was older. At 15 I had totaled about $3,200. I then spent $200 on ingredients to make a family dinner. The year after, I had gotten a part time job at the movie theater, got paid $800 a month because I took the shifts no one liked to work on saturday and sunday. Saved all that until now, which I just turned 18 today. I have about $22,400 total. It's emergency cash. Most of it's in $100 bills to make it easier to carry. Don't get me started on my bank account, Dad and my god parents would deposit $100 each, every year into it so I would have something in case of anything so I have about $5,400 in there." I explained.

"Wow, smart and loaded." Dean laughs a bit.

"Yeah, I guess I knew I had to prepare for something." I shrug. "There's a diner a block away from here. Heard they got good double bacon cheese burgers and pie." I walk to the door with my black wallet and cellphone in hand.


	3. Full of surprises

The sandy haired male looked at me as if I was a mirage. I turn to look at them and they hadn't moved an inch.

"You boys don't want to eat or?" I turn to look at them.

"I could eat." Dean follows. Sam nods and moves towards me.

I open the door, he grabs the keys and into the street we walk. The diner we were currently sitting at is called Howler's Peak. The waitress comes up to us with a smile plastered on her face.

"Well, hi there, what can I get for y'all?" she pulls the pen out of her hair.

"Can I get-" I cut off Dean before he can start.

"2 double bacon cheese burgers with waffle fries, a ceasar salad. 1 lemonade and 2 beers, please?" I ordered for the three of us.

"Is that all, pudding?" she smiles at me.

"This is important." I pause briefly.

"What kind of pies do you have?" she chuckles.

"Well, sugar, I bake all of the pies we sell, so what can I whip up for you?"

"I've always wanted to try mixed berry pie." I suggest.

"Gotcha." she winks at me, then leaves to tend to the pie.

"Well, Ava, I got to hand it to you, you're good at that." Sam laughs.

"Sure know how to order." Dean pokes my cheek.

"It's written all over you. As well as you Dean." I shrug and look down at the place mats. I pull a pen from my hair and doodle all over the white of the papers.

"What does that mean?" Dean looks at me in depth.

"Well, you seem like you enjoy good meat and a beer to go with it, two if it's really good. Sam on the other hand looks like he enjoys keeping fit hence the salad but he also enjoys a treat which means the drink. Now here is where the decision was a little hard. It was between a vanilla shake, pink lemonade and regular lemonade so you decided on a regular with 4 packets of sugar instead of 3 because it's going to be a bit sour for you." I explain my deductions.

"You are just full of surprises." Sam looks at the doodle I did on his paper, it was a moose.

"Why do you say that?" I look at him confused.

"Well, you have a guitar which suggests musical talent as well as the music sheet and ink you get on you're birthday. Your smart because you saved about a quarter of a $100,000. You guessed our orders with little to nothing in information of who we are. You draw." he beams.

"She has excellent taste in music, and she sings, Sammy." Dean adds.

"What don't you know how to do?" Sam leans in.

"I don't know how to dance, how to make pottery, or any girly things like make bracelets." I look into his hazel eyes.

"Well, that's a new one." Dean pats my head.

The waitress comes with our orders in hand.

"Salad?" Sam raises his hand.

"Burgers for the carnivores." she places the plates in front of us.

She guesses at our drinks and puts the beers in front of Dean and I while putting the lemonade in front of Sam.

"Thank you."

"You're pie will be done when you finish up your meals." she turns to the kitchen.

I look down at my plate. I removed the skewer that holds it together, I put barbecue sauce on the meat and cover it. Holding it in my hands and biting deep into it, I taste the difference between each ingredient. The flavors exploding in my mouth like fireworks. Instead of saying 'damn this is good' I moaned softly.

"You got that right" Dean does the same.

We sat there in silence, enjoying our meals. I finished cleaning my plate before Dean finished his burger. I take slow sips of my beer and when I finish I feel refreshed.

"Wait, you're underaged, you can't be drinking." Sam realized.

"Hush up, you want to get me in trouble?" I glared at him.

"Can you hold a drink down?" Dean whispers in my ear.

"Yes, I can hold my own." I answer.

"Sammy, let her be." he warns.

The waitress comes over with the pie, still slightly steaming.

"Be careful with it, let it cool for a little longer, I had put it in the fridge after a few minutes of regular cooling."

"Thanks Rhonda." I smile as she cleared my empty plates. "May I get another beer, please."

"Sure thing, sugar." she replies. "I'll bring the small plates too."

After we finished the amazing food at the diner, I picked up the bill and placed three $20's. I wrote on the receipt, 'the pie was amazing, add the change to your tip'.

We left with half the pie to eat later. I put the bag on the table and my wallet in my bag. Moving my bag to the coffee table and getting out of the dress I was in. I didn't care if the boys saw me changing, I was too tired to care. I pull out a black and white Led Zepplin shirt, it's oversized and ends midway down my thigh.

"Why are you so cute?" the words came from Dean's mouth.

"What?" I raise a brow.


	4. Nightmare

"Did I say that aloud?" he asks.

"Yeah, good night." I lay on the couch.

"Take the bed, I'll take the couch." he says.

"Too late, I got comfortable." I close my eyes.

I drift into a dreamless state.

I woke to the smell of breakfast, specifically bacon. My eyes open up to see the boys at the table accompanied by 3 paper bags full of what I assume is breakfast.

"So her smartness wakes." Sam muses.

"Yep, her bookwormness walks the room, bow down peasants." I play along.

Sam stands and curtsies.

"So, what's for breakfast?" I ask.

"Guess and it's yours." Dean smirks.

I take a whiff of he air.

"Waffles, regular syrup, extra bacon, and no longer hot chocolate two packs of sugar?" I take a guess.

"And she continues to amaze me." Sam opens the bag to reveal the prize.

"It's easy when the smell gives it all away." I point out.

"Yeah, yeah. Sit and eat so we can continue the trip to your uncle's." Dean stuffs his face with waffles and bacon.

After a quiet breakfast filled with sounds of chewing and enjoyable food. I murmur something while finishing up my bacon side. I stand up and throw out my trash. Digging through my bag for a clean shirt and jeans with some underwear. I make my way to the bathroom and turn on the water. A quick cold shower later, I am dressed and leaving the bathroom to put on my heavy black timberlands.

"What is it that she mumbled at breakfast?" Sam whispers.

"I don't know but whatever it was, which was probably nothing, is best left alone." Dean snaps raising his voice a bit out of whisper.

"Yeah, you're right. She's probably grieving still." Sam says.

"So you boys seem ready to hit the road." I smile.

"Yeah, you all packed?" I'm met with green eyes.

"Just about and thanks for breakfast." I turn to my bag and pick it up, swinging it over my shoulder.

Dean was already out the door and Sammy was waiting patiently with the keys to my Baby in hand.

"Drive as careful as yesterday, please. She's scratched in anyway that's your fault, you'll be in the same shape. Got it?" He nodded silently.

"Good, since I didn't get to say anything to you about it yesterday." I walk out to my baby. I press my lips to my fingertips and press them to the hood.

"We'll be on the road soon." I whisper. I pull the guitar out of the back and take it with me.

That night, I felt something grab my ankle. I open an eye to see a hand on it, it was Dean's. Looking up I saw nothing, but when I look down, his bloody body limp on the floor next to the couch. We were still in the motel. Animal noises, grunts mostly is what I heard. Turning over, the view I get of Sam was truly grotesque. His insides were exposed, rib cage completely busted open, the animal feasts upon the youngest Winchester. I did what was only natural, I screamed.

"SAM!" To my unknown, there was a second animal that had returned to carve into Dean, but instead it pounced at me. Golden glowing eyes inserting the fear any deity could into a mortal.

"NOOOOO" sweat pasted on my skin, pealing myself off of the couch and sitting up, my eyes settle on the sight of both Winchesters sound asleep. A small breath leaves my lips in relief.

Standing up, I put on jeans, socks, my boots, and grab my jacket with some cash. Writing a quick note in case the boys wake up before I got back.

 _Boys,_

 _I'm going to get breakfast._

 _I'll be back in a bit._

 _I'll just order you guys what I guess you'd eat._

 _Time is 5:45 am._

 _-Ava_

The jingle of the room key in my hand is the last sound before I close the door behind me and head off to the diner we went to the night before. The waitress that was there last night is also here again in the morning. The bells goes off as I walk into the diner.


	5. Swapping Stories

"Like the food that much, did you?" She giggles a bit.

"It was delicious, but your pie, Rhonda, takes the gold in why I came back. Best pie in the Nation is what it should be called." sitting at the counter.

"So, what can I get you this early in the morning, Pumpkin?" Taking out a pen and her pad out real quick.

"Name's Ava. I'll take 2 classic Americans, 1 fruit salad, 2 black coffees and one decaff, also you mind putting two extra orders of bacon for me, to-go please?" I smile.

"Sure thing, Ava." she gets behind the kitchen and starts on the classics and bacon sides.

"How come you're the only one here, if you don't mind my asking?" I look towards the brunette waitress.

"I took ownership of this place after Daddy died. I decided to change the diner since then, now it looks a whole lot better than before. Changed almost everything about this place except the menu. I'm too attached to them, it's like all I got left of my family history." she tears up slightly.

"Oh, Rhonda, I'm sorry,didn't mean to make you cry. You don't got to talk about it anymore if you don't want to." I give her a small smile.

"It's alright. So, tell me where are them handsome boys who came with last night?" She dries her tear and gets back on task.

"They're family friends, taking me to my uncle's. See, I lost my folks a few days ago. They've been kind enough to accompany me on this journey." I sigh heavily as the tears pinch the back of my eyes threatening to fall.

"Sugar, I am so sorry for your loss. You needn't say anything else 'bout it, doll." her voice genuine with every word from her lips, placing in front of me a cup of warm chocolate. "Drink up, it's traditional family recipe."

"Thanks Rhonda, I'm fine. The boys said it's okay to talk about it when I thought I was ready to accept it and try my best to move on. All they said was that what ever I need, they'd be there for me." I down some of the liquid as it warms my throat on it's way down.

"I am just sorry, that a young lady like you losing your family at such a young age, unimaginable." she presses her towel to her eyes.

"Yeah, it's devastatin' but, it shows me how short life is and I should make the best of it, like a friend told me, "Your parents wouldn't want to see you like this over them. They'd want you to keep strong and move on to the best of what you're capable of." I guess, that's just what I'll do." I wipe the tears from my eyes.

A small flashback replaying in my head, the scene of the crime.

 _The attack._

 _The screams._

 _The blood._

 _The shots._

"Finish up the drink, breakfast will be done in a jiff and you can get back to them boys. I reckon they'll want to be the shoulders you cry on when you can let go of all that sorrow." She places a hand on my shoulder, the bag with breakfast in front of me.

"There's a little something in there for you to enjoy by yourself." she smiles.

I place the cash for the breakfast down on the counter. She pushes it back towards me.

"It's on the house. Tell them boys Rhonda says to 'take care of you real good'." she brings a wrist to her eye and wipes a tear.

"Thank you." She turns around and I leave the cash on the counter anyway.

The clouds had begun to part, the sun coming through the veil that covered the sky. Warm sunlight lands on my face. Taking deep breaths I walk back down the block to the motel. Taking out the key to the room, opening the door, closing it behind me and coming face to face with a half dressed Winchester.

"You alright? Looks like you've been crying." he comes closer.

Placing the bag on the table, gently taking out it's contents.

"I'm good now." a small sigh escapes my lips.

"No, you're not, what's up?" I sit down and he kneels down in front of me.


	6. To Cope or To Ignore?

"I've lost the only family I know, we're going to an uncle I've never met. I-I-I don't know what I'm doing here, Sam." tears flow down my cheeks.

"It's going to be okay." he wipes tears from my face.

"What if it isn't okay?" I sob hard. "I miss them, Sam, I miss them so much." I mumble.

"I know you do, it's okay though. We'll get you to your uncle and everything will be fine." he says.

"What if he's insane and that's why I've never met him? What if he's done things and that's why I've never met him?" the worse comes to mind.

"Know what? We'll check him out before we even let you step a foot in his house. If he's a danger to you then, I'll work something with Dean to where we can get you to a stable place and we'll drop in to check on you every so often. You'll live a normal life and go to school if that's what you want to do." He wraps his arms around me and my tear stained cheeks press against the crook of his neck.

"Thank you, Sam. Thank you." I whisper in his ear.

"Now wipe them tears, there's food to eat. Thanks for breakfast by the way." he takes a napkin and hands it to me.

"Oh yeah, Rhonda, the waitress from yesterday was there, turns out she owns the place. Told me to tell you and Dean to take care of me real good." Sam chuckles and pulls out the utensils to sit and eat.

Dean reappears in the room, dressed with a towel on his head and a toothbrush in his mouth. He puts the towel on the bed and turns back to the sink, rinsing and spitting out, then comes up behind me.

"No more tears." is all he whispers in my ear before planting a warm hand on my head.

After breakfast and a quick shower on my part, I pack up and look up the next motel for the next night. It was going to be another day or two before arriving at the pace that we're going, specially since we're going from Maine to South Dakota by car. Making sure nothing is left behind I then proceed to leave the keys at the front desk. The impala was right in front when I left the small building.

"So, how's some music?" he smirks.

"I got this." I say.

"No, you got your chance-" I cut him off.

"I wouldn't dare touch your Baby's dashboard, just like I know you wouldn't touch a thing in mine. I meant, the guitar." I take it out of the back seat and strung softly. It's what I called a hybrid, because when I first learned what it meant Dad taught me with his guitar as an example, an acoustic and an electric.

Thinking back to what he taught me, I strummed a few bars to Take me home, Country roads by John Denver.

"You multi-talented stranger." he chuckles.

"I'm not as good as my dad, now he could play." I finish off the song and strum a little of something else. "I remember he broke his wrist trying to recreate the tree house he had as a kid in our backyard. Even then, he still played guitar for mom and me. I'd fall asleep to the sweet sounds he played accompanied by my mom's wonderful voice. He would play for me when I got sad or had trouble sleeping." I caught myself with tears.

Deciding it was better that my playing tell a story then to keep talking because I'd break down at those memories and realizing I wouldn't have that anymore. A small melody I started taking it to where I took out my phone and put it on recording a memo, I saved it.

"You'll come to a time where the memories won't sting as much as they do now." I heard him say.

"I know how you feel about chick flick moments so I'll keep it to a minimum." I dry the tears.

A silent drive for the next few hours, it was afternoon and we stopped by a station to refill.

"I'll grab something to snack on before we have dinner." I offer.

He nods and I walk into the store.

"Hi, anything I can help you with?" the guy behind the counter says.

"No, I'll be right back here in a few anyways." I take a small basket with me around the mini mart.

Placing a few choice favorites that I just guessed at along with a 6 pack of beer. Reaching the fruits I grab 4 apples, a bag of mini bananas, and 2 clementines. Walking back up the register, he asks for ID and I hand him a fake.

"Alright, then. Here's you're ID Miss and you're total is $19.93." I hand him a twenty.

"Throw in a pack of cigs." I point to the Malboro behind him.

"Yeah, okay." he mumbles.

I place down a second twenty and he gives me my change and the things in a bag.

"Get in." Dean says.

"Can you hold a sec?" I look straight into his eyes.

"Sure, just make it quick." he gets into the driver's seat.

I put the bag with the fruits inside the passenger's side of the car with two bottles of water.

"Sorry, you're going in blind. We're heading to Sioux Falls, in case we get separated on the road ahead. Traffic will suck." I tap the hood and hop into the impala with the rest of the snacks and the beer.

We got stuck in traffic on the I-90, with construction work ahead. I looked up the closest motel and it was in the city over, South Bend, Indiana.

I pull up a motel 6, right off of I-90 before Darden Road and after Paxson Drive. Dean pulls in, stopping in front, by the pool, to let me out.

"Hello, welcome to motel 6. How many?" the chipper girl behind the counter asks.

"2 rooms, preferably with a couch in the single bed room as well." she checks her screen.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have a regular, two queens with a couch." she offers a regrettable smile.

"It's fine, how much?" I ask.

"That'll be $56, and please sign in to the guest book." I pass her the cash and sign my name in the book.

"Thank you and I hope you have a pleasant stay, Ms. McCormick." she places the keys on the counter.

"Yeah, sure." I mutter and leave.

I walk to the room while Dean and Sam park side by side in front of the room. Opening the door, I hold it for Dean, who comes in with his duffel bag and mine in hand, while Sam comes right behind him with the bag of fruit.

"Thanks again, Ava." Sam gives me a side hug.

"No problem." Slumping into the couch, I take off my boots, jeans and jacket.

"Night boys." I say before turning in early.

"It's sort of early, but okay." Dean passes my feet that are tucked in between the cushions at the arm rest side. He pats my ankles, walking away for some reason and returning, his figure shielding the warm light from the bulb, in his arms he holds 2 pillows and the comforter from his bed.


	7. Worry

"Don't worry about me, Deano." I turn over on my side.

Disregarding me completely, he shoves an arm under my head and places the pillows under before putting me down and basically tucks me in.

"You're my responsibility from the moment you entered the impala, so I will worry as much as I want." he whispers and pats my ankles on top of the comforter again.

That time I slept really well until my dreams twisted into the moment my parents were attacked. The amount of blood that was all over the floor. I tried to reach out to them, the animals then focus on me together and I was defenseless. I look around for anything to help, but nothing is there. I could feel it, the teeth dragging into my flesh, pulling it apart. The claws busting my chest open, the air leaving my lungs with a last scream.

Once more I wake up and it's 5:36 am this time. Drenched in sweat and deciding upon a warm shower to calm down the anxiety I was getting, though I found that it only made it worse.

I couldn't help but curl up, crouched down because I was getting the soap down my legs, but then I didn't feel like I could breathe. I stayed that way until one of the Winchesters came into the bathroom, unknowing that I was in the shower or because it was already probably 6.

"H-hello?" my voice came out cracked and weak.

"Ava?" he asks aloud.

"Sam?" I feel my body shaking.

"I'm so sorry, I'll just-" my voice a cracked whisper that cuts him off.

"Help me." Tears come down my face.

He swings open the shower door and sees me, doused in water and some soap, crouched, vulnerable, shaking, and unable to move. Pulling a towel off the hook behind the bathroom door he covers me completely, turns off the water and picks me up as I am, placing me on his bed. A small breeze hits me and I shiver in his arms. He covers me in his comforter.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean wakes up abruptly.

"I think she has anxiety, but she's also frozen. She was taking a hot shower when I went in to brush my teeth. Couldn't move at all." the younger Winchester's hazel eyes meet mine.

Little did they know, I was living something differently in my body. I was reliving the moments right before their deaths, with several endings that include their impending deaths at my feet. The screams, the cries, the warm red liquid pooling everywhere, the grunts, the groans, the cracking of bones, the thuds of dropping bodies, it was all too much.

"What do we do?" I felt the bed sink a bit next to me.

"I think she just has to find a memory that isn't painful, happy, or anything, just peaceful." Sam says.

"What about music? Would that help?" green eyes bore into mine.

"Maybe, why?" Sam turns to face his brother who'd already gone out the door to the impala it seems.

He comes back with the guitar.

"You mind if I play?" he looks to me for approval. I nod slightly.

He begins to strum. _It's Sweet Home Alabama._ He slowly gets into it and sings along.

 ** _Big wheels keep on turning_**

 ** _Carry me home to see my kin_**

 ** _Singing songs about the Southland_**

 ** _I miss Alabamy once again_**

 ** _And I think its a sin, yes_**

He mumbles through the next part of it, not knowing the lyrics. I felt my heart slowly try to beat normal. My short uneven breaths try to find a pace. Sam rubs my back as he notices the change in my body, it's less tense.

 ** _Sweet home Alabama_**

 ** _Where the skies are so blue_**

 ** _Sweet Home Alabama_**

 ** _Lord, I'm coming home to you_**

I was regaining a sense of normalcy and the images of my parents was fading.

"You feel alright now?" his emerald orbs full of worry, the other's hazel honey touched look to me as well.

"I guess." I reply as best I can.

"We can stay a little longer, we still have a few hours before check out." Sam keeps rubbing circles on my back.

"It's okay. I can breath better now." I pull the comforter close.

"Could've told us you had anxiety." Sam nudges me softly.

"I hadn't had any attacks since I was 16 and I was diagnosed so I didn't think it was important since I've been taking my medication." looking down at the bed I stay curled up.

"What ever it is, while you're with us, you should feel safe to tell us what's up, alright?" he hugs me tightly.

"I know, Sammy, I know." he smiles and leaves to finish morning routine.

Dean places back the guitar in the case and puts it on the table. He goes into the small fridge and pulls out a beer from yesterday and takes a swig from it. I creep towards the edge of the bed and try to make my way to the duffel by the couch. I pull underwear out and put them on, along with jeans. Putting on a bra and a tank top followed.

"You alright now?" Dean calls out.

"Yeah, just a moment of weakness, I suppose you could call it." I move the towel over my head and dry off my wet locks of brunette hair.

"Just, make sure to tell us if something's wrong. If we can help, we will. Even if we can't, we'll try." the sound of heavy steps making their way towards me, placing a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Got it." I chuckle a bit.

"What's so funny?" brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, we've had one _too_ many _chick flick moments_." is all I can say.

My heart bangs against my chest. The anxiety comes up again at the thought of meeting the mysterious uncle. Mother never had any childhood pictures of hers up around the house. Dad was, well he was Dad and he had random pictures of just us and pictures of us with locals from Maine only.

Breathing deeply and making sure I didn't alert Sam who was driving my baby and somehow got me to where a bracelet which measured heart rate. The scare put him in doctor mode. After a few breathing exercises and some water I felt better.

Questions still arose from the knot in my gut.

 ** _What if he's creepy?_**

 ** _What if he's an addict?_**

 ** _What if he's into dungeons and dragons?!_**

 ** _What about his taste in music?_**

 ** _What if he doesn't like me?_**

 ** _What if he turns me away because I am his sister's kid?_**

 ** _What if he's into what these guys are into?_**

 ** _Would he make me do it too?_**

The questions got me dizzy and I decided to lean on the door and take a nap. Something pat my shoulder and I brushed it off. Again it pat my arm. I turn into the door and keep sleeping. It shakes me gently.

"What did I do to wake this early?" My voice was a bit raspy.

"Well, unless you don't want lunch then stay here." He nudges.

"Guess I could eat." I fix up my messy bed head.

He chuckles and turns off the engine. Stepping out and jogging out to my side, he swings open the door and grabs my hand.

"I'm not passing out any time soon, Dean." My voice a bit annoyed.

He keeps a hold of me and we walk into the place. I slide into the booth first and one of them goes in after me.

"What a change to see a young lady with her boyfriend and her older brother." The waitress smiles.

"Thanks ma'am. Can we get 1 black coffee, 2 cokes and 2 deluxe cheeseburgers with waffle fries please?" Sam orders.

I rest my head on the one next to me and inhale deeply still groggy. My eyes lazily opening to see Dean in front of me and Sam next to me. I smile still half awake. A quiet yawn and coffee later I was eating away Sam's fries since he didn't look interested in them in the least.

"I'll order a small snack for the road. Sammy take her back to the car. She doesn't seem like she'll make it there before stopping for a nap." The green eyed Winchester tells moose.

My eyes closed, but I felt my body being moved and brought out the place and into the cold lot. I shiver a bit since it was some what chilly despite it probably being 4 in the afternoon. Sleep lay claim to me and with that I slept hours.

He drove all morning and it was some time in the late afternoon when we stopped somewhere. It looked like a scrap yard. I look at him put her into park and hear Sam pull up behind us.

"This, Ava is the home of a friend of ours. He's a good guy, gruff but good." Dean says and steps out.

Exiting through my side as well I close the door softly. Turning to my car and jogging towards her with open arms. Sam awkwardly stands behind the driver's door not knowing exactly what I was doing. Once I touched the hood I was gone. Like a lover would to his, I whisper sweet nothings to my baby.

"So, why don't we give them some time with one another." Dean gives Sammy a serious face.

"They don't understand us, Baby." I said loud enough for them to hear. Dean chuckles and Sam scoffs.

After holding onto her for a bit I checked her out and made sure that she wasn't scratched. Dirty but not scratched. I get into the driver's seat and check the dashboard.

"Baby, as soon as we meet this mysterious Uncle, I'll give you a good old fashion hand wash. Clean you're interior." I drag my finger tip along the steering wheel and exit quickly.

Pressing a kiss to my palm and holding it against the hood once before looking around. I bit my lip a bit and feel kind of lost. Unsure where I should be going I decide to go back to the impala and grab the journal. Keeping it close to my side and wander a little. Deciding it was pointless to keep wandering.

"Dean?" I call out. No response.

"Dean?" I shout a little louder.

"Sam?" I cry out. No response. My chest tightens.

Breathing slowly, looking towards the ground, following the moved gravel, back to the cars and then I scan the area. Remembering the direction where they walked off. Continuing that path, finding the house at the end of a right turn.

"See, Bobby, what'd I tell you? She found the way here without help." I heard Dean talk to the person that must have been Bobby.

I stopped before going inside. Openning the journal to check the name and the address. It was exactly the same as what was written. The boys and the gruff man came to the doorway. His eyes stared at me in disbelief.

"Ava?" My name escapes his mouth.

Not knowing how to respond I stare. Its rude but it is the first time I've met the man. His redneck like appearance, the tinge of southern accent, and the light smell of whiskey.


	8. Why?

I was stuck, standing there in disbelief, I couldn't believe it. The man that I learned to be my mysterious uncle was standing in front of me. He knows my name and I know his, but that's all I knew of him. He was still a stranger to me.

"Ava?" he repeats one more time.

"Robert Singer?" was all I could muster.

"Yep kid, that's the name." He gave a humble chuckle.

"I can't believe how much you look like my sister, your mother." he takes a step towards me.

A sudden feeling of warmth and familiarity took over. My chest tightens when he extends a hand, I push aside his hand and hug him tightly. Breaking down for the third time since we started the small journey towards this place in search of him. A small flashback hits me. I've met him before, he used to come about the house one or two times a month.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 ** _"What do I call you?" I ask the giant of a man as he crouches down to my level._**

 ** _"You can call me Uncle Bobby, and I'll call you Ava. Deal?" He puts a hand out._**

 ** _I do the unexpected thing for a girl, I spit in my hand and extend it towards him. He surprises me by reciprocating the gesture and we shook on it. We laughed and he scooped me right up, going towards the table with the three pies on it._**

 ** _After singing happy birthday, I opened presents. I had gotten cassettes, books, and last was a big box that was wrapped with a bow on top._**

 ** _I looked to Bobby and he encouraged me to open it. Inside was the best gift ever, plaid shirts, jeans, and steel throwing knives. Underneath them all was a target painted at the bottom of the box. He then, knelt down beside me and took apart the wooden box setting up the targets in different places. I took the knives out the clear box, I smiled at him and threw the knives, hitting bulls eye every time. I threw one with enough force that it struck through the target._**

 ** _"That was incredible, Ava." Bobby high fived me._**

 ** _Mom was furious with what she saw, she took the target and threw it out. She fought with Uncle Bobby and it made him leave. With sad eyes he left, but before he did I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He whispered in my ear, 'We'll see each other again when you're older and you understand why I have to leave.'_**

 ** _~Flashback over~_**

"What happened? How did you know where to go?" He places his hands on my shoulders and wipes a tear from my cheek.

"They're dead." my short answer shocked him.

"When?" his eyes saddened.

"Werewolves. A few days back." I answered.

"I am so sorry kid." he cups my cheek in his calloused hand.

"I'm fine, it was these two that helped me. Saved me actually." I nod towards the Winchesters.

After a touching reunion with the not so mysterious uncle, I decided to go straight ahead to the room he had open for me since I was a kid. It was a summer thing, mom would drop me off for two weeks in the summer to spend time with Bobby, before the birthday incident.

I took my bags to the room and smiled slightly, the bed was a twin size, same sheets as the day I left, but cleaned. The dresser was a bit dusty, the night stand had a picture of the old man and me, and lastly the smell, the smell of oil, metal and old books. That was the smell that really assured me that it was real.

The incident was when I was 8, I forgot all about how many times I met uncle Bobby, mom took out all the pictures of us together since then. I decided to put my clothes into the dressers, to my surprise the steel knives were in the drawer. I couldn't believe after all these years he kept them. A small smile crept onto my face, then disappeared, he knew about this side of the world.

 _ **Did that mean that mom knew too?**_

 _ **If mom knew why didn't she tell me?**_

 _ **The knowledge could of saved them, if only she had defended herself, or made an effort to actually fight to live. Why didn't she fight?**_

 _ **Was it because I was there?**_

 _ **What if she didn't fight because she didn't think she'd win?**_

 _ **Did dad know about mom's life?**_

 _ **Did he have any idea of the things uncle Bobby knows?**_

This sucks. Slowly anger festers in my chest. Deciding I was out of practice, I took the rubber knives and left the room, storming out of the door. Muttering profanities beneath my breath, taking a spray can that was by the door. Slamming the door hard and jogging off towards the woods behind the scrap yard.

Scanning the general area before spraying targets on several trees. Taking the knives out of the box, using the pent up anger, I threw them as accurately and as strong as I could, it sticks into the wood. After having thrown them all, I take them out and start at one end. Some bright idea I had, I'd make myself a small course to run, something that'd make use of the energy I have.

Making sure I had made every obstacle I could think of, which took til near dusk. I ran through the obstacle from the beginning through to the end. Sliding under the trunk I hoisted up, throwing a knife into the target, climbing up the tree and throwing my second to last knife, hopping over to the tree next to it, and jumping off it to end of the course until I felt someone else's presence in the area.


	9. The Next Day

Hiding behind the last tree I had threw at after taking out my knife. Holding the handle loosely in my palm, I shift it so that the blade is parallel to my forearm. The crunching of leaves moving from the left to the right of me. Moving slowly behind the tall dark figure, gulping silently, jumping onto the figure. I lock my legs around the torso and holding my hand on the mouth, with my blade pointed to the jugular.

"I'm going to let you talk, all I need is your name." I whisper huskily into the ear of the figure before letting my hand off his mouth and onto his chest to keep on.

"DAMN IT, AVA." my eyes widen.

"DEAN! WHAT THE HELL! You could've gotten yourself killed!" I jump off him.

"We got worried after you skipped out on dinner, which by the way we had pie for desert. I saved you some, just saying." I throw the knife back into the tree, frustrated.

"Just, leave me alone, Dean. All I wanted was some air." I sink onto the leaves and my back against the trunk of the tree.

"Bullshit! No one comes up with crazy shit like, all elaborate, this all because they needed air. I know I hate chick flick moments, but come on, I'll take you back to the house. You got to be all tired after doing all this." He crouched and gestures to the course.

"It was simple, and took a few hours. Plus, I needed to do this. Things like this are what help me clear up, as weird as it may seem. It's been this or disappearing for days, so I decided this is better than days because I know it would kill Uncle Bobby." I sigh inwardly and cross my arms.

"That's enough sulking for one day." He scoops me up and throws me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"WAIT" I shout.

"What?" he turns to look at me.

"My knives." I mutter. Putting me down, I grab my knives from every target and put them back into the box that I got them in.

"Come on, lets go." He nudges me as I walk back up to him.

"Well, this was fun." sarcasm was noticeable in my voice.

My eyes were feeling a bit heavy, so did the rest of my body, my feet slowly come to a stop and I guess I just stood there, snoozing away. Next thing I felt was being lifted and taken away, a warmth against my face and hands. Sleep took claim of me, finally.

I woke up in my old room. I groan a bit in discomfort, I still had on jeans and my shirt. I look up to the ceiling and see shapes popping out at me. Quickly grabbing a pencil and paper that was left on the nightstand, I sketch the image on the blank side. After looking it over, defining a few shapes that I saw really pop out, scribbling down a few colors. Standing I feel the cold floor, my socks were on my bed with the sheets. Stepping over to the dresser, looking into the mirror, my unruly hair poking out of places. Untying it and retying in a messy loop of a bun and heading down the stairs.

The curtains were drawn, I cover my eyes. I hate mornings before coffee, deciding against going into the kitchen, I return to my room, take out my pack, slip on my boots, grab my plaid shirt off the end of my bed and shuffle out quickly from the house.

Taking a turn, I see the impala, that's when I realize that I took the back entrance. Looking around, no one is there, I guess they're having breakfast. Opening the new pack and taking one out, sliding the red and white box into my shirt pocket, lighting it up on the first try. Inhaling slowly, holding it a bit and exhaling as slow as I inhaled. Inhaling once more, only to be caught abruptly.

"That's a nasty habit, you know." Sam comes up to me with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, guess it is." my voice raspy, I cough a softly, then try again without being interrupted.

"It's easier to give it up when you just started, so you don't continue." He urges and raises his hands in surrender when I glare at him.

"Go inside, you'll catch a cold or something." I shoo him away.

He presses his lips into a thin line and nods, going inside like I had told him.

20 minutes pass and I put it out, feeling relieved, I walk into the kitchen. No one was there, shrugging it off, looking in the fridge there was nothing but a few half eaten meals and beer. Jogging up stairs, grabbing my wallet and my leather jacket, stuffing my phone in my pocket.

"I'll be back boys." I shout taking my keys off the table by the door.

Off to town I ventured into alone. Stopping at the light, I see a pedestrian at the corner. Tempted to ask directions, I took it.

"Excuse me?" I waved over the guy walking.

"Yeah?" he walks over to me.

"Where can I find the supermarket here?" my face giving me away completely, I was lost.

"Head down this street two blocks, make a right and pull into the lot. It's a small market." He smiles.

"You are a life saver." I give a shy smile. He pats the roof and walks behind my Baby and to the other end of the corner.

Driving off, I find the market.

Placing pancake mix in the cart along with eggs, bacon, butter, buns for hot dogs and burgers, hot dogs, onions, tomatoes, lettuce, apples, strawberries, cherries, blueberries, flour, sugar, powdered sugar, lemons, beans, rice, avacado, cilantro, a few other spices, milk, cheese and oil.

Looking at the cart in triumph, I make my way to the cashier.

 _I was a bit shocked._

 **It was the guy who gave me directions.**

"Couldn't get enough of a disoriented new girl, could you?" he chuckles.

"No, actually, you caught me on my way to work, little lady." I smile.

"I know, I'm short, that's what my Baby's for." he laughs at my joke.

"Cute, funny, and short. I like how this is adding up." he swipes the items and bags them while continuing our conversation.

"Well, think you could give me directions to the local butcher? I mean if not, that's totally cool." I take out my wallet.

"Sure, she's just across the street. Looks like she's just opening up too." He points outside to a tall brunette with bag draped diagonally from her left shoulder, resting on her right hip.

"You just don't stop saving my life. What about a liquor store at this hour?" I joke.

"Two stores down from Frankie, the butcher's." he answers.

"If you keep saving me like this, I don't know how I'll get by on my own." I take the bags in both hands. The items weighing more than I thought I could carry. He looks around the store, it's empty.

"How's I help you and you can make it up to me with a date?" He raises a brow.

"Give me you're number and I'll call you later today." I let him grab the heavier bags.

"Deal." We load up my Baby.


	10. Food for men

He gave me his digits, I left and parked in front of the butcher's. The girl behind the counter is beautiful. Her olive skin, her light coffee freckles that only spread on her nose and a bit of her cheeks. She beams at me as I enter the establishment.

"Frankie?" I didn't want to assume, but I took a chance on what Jordan said. Jordan, such a nice name for the cashier across the street.

"Yeah, who recommended my services?" She extends a hand.

"Jordan Stone. He said you're the best butcher in the county." I shake her hand firmly.

"Shucks, that boy is just too sweet, ain't he? So what can I do you for?" she gestures to the meat on display.

"How fresh is that beef?" I point at it.

"Got it this morning. The boys delivered it just as I got in." she crosses her arms and leans forward.

"Sounds right, 4 pounds ground." I order.

"A small get together?" She takes the beef and works her as Jordan put it, magic.

"More like, me and my boys." I intertwine my fingers.

"Boys. How old?" she asks.

"Oh, sweetie, not little. They're older than I am, but I call them my boys." she laughs, losing concentration for a split second.

"Yeah, they're 22, 26, and 58." I tell her.

"Wow, you're such a young little thing." that was my turn to laugh.

"I've been told." she packs up my order.

"Anything else you'd like?" her piercing grey eyes looking into my dark coloured eyes.

"Well, now that you mention it, 10 pounds in ribs sounds like it'd fit right on the menu. Maybe some chicken thighs too." I think up the menu.

Burgers, ribs, chicken thighs, pie for desert, and beer to drink. Maybe I should get good bubbly since this is a special occasion.

"Now you're talking." she smiles brightly.

After she cuts and packs my meat into a nice recycle-able crate, my total comes up. I pull out the total and hand it to her.

"They send you shopping, with all this cash?" she joshes.

"No, I don't think they've noticed I'm gone. Good thing, I'll be cooking everything any ways." I take the change and put it in her tip jar.

"Best customer all day. Wish you'd cook for me." she laughs a bit.

"Have a great day." I wave quickly before leaving.

Putting the crate in the front seat and locking the door. Walking down to the liquor store, the door chimes and the guy behind the counter waves. I find the brand of beer that Bobby had in the fridge, grabbing that and corona, a bottle of bubbly and another bottle of red. The guy rings me up and asks for my ID, again I give him the fake one I showed the guy at the gas station. With that I left and put the liquor in back.

Driving the speed limit to make sure I don't break anything, or squish anything. Arriving back to Bobby's I find the guys all in the front standing, not pissed, not worried, just staring at me.

"Well, if you boys could give me a hand, that'd sure be great." I go to the other side and take out the crate.

Dean moves and takes the crate from me. Sam comes from behind him, he grabs the beer, and the wine and bubbly. Uncle Bobby comes and helps me with the bags in the bed of the truck. He raises a brow in question.

"Well, if you'd let me make use of you're kitchen, and grill. I want to thank you and the boys. Also if you'd help me to get them to stay for dinner, that'd be great." I speed up the last part.

"You don't have to ask to use the kitchen, you know. This is your home for as long as you need it, Ava." we walk into the kitchen with all the bags.

"Thanks Uncle Bobby." I hug him tightly. He doesn't know how much that means to me.

With that he leaves me to the kitchen. Putting away the things that need to be in the fridge, and leaving out the things for breakfast, since it was just a little after 8 in the morning.

Opening up the pantries, I found a bowl to make the mix in and I pull out three big plates along with 3 small plates. Sliding a drawer open, I pull out a fork and the spatula. Turning the dial on the stove, the flame settles at low. A sliver of butter on the pan, spread by the spatula, I pour some mix into the skillet.

While that was on, I took out the strawberries and decided to take out a cup full. Mincing them and thinking about how they'd taste in pancakes, I flip the one in the skillet and made my mind up. I'd make regular pancakes as well as ones with strawberries and ones with cinnamon which would be the last one. Ironically in his pantries I found a jug of syrup, which I forgot to buy at the store, that was lucky.

In the middle of the delicious golden treats being made I put bacon on another skillet in the corner. After making such scrumptious looking pancakes, I beat a few eggs and make fluffy scrambled eggs. At the same time I was taking bacon off the pan and putting it on the small plate, letting it pile up slowly.

Taking the plates and placing them on the table carefully. Setting up the table, cups of coffee ready and putting the finishing touches to this wonderful breakfast, I smile. Turning off the stove for now, I look into the library.

"Boys?" they all turn as soon as the aroma seeped through the open doors and I poked my head in not allowing them to see behind me too much.

"Yes?" they simultaneously answer.

"Breakfast is served." I open the doors completely.

To say their mouths were hanging is an understatement, it was like a cartoon if Dean could've floated gently with hearts around his head and bacon in his eyes, Sam's face was the same as his brother's but, pancakes in his eyes. Yet, Bobby looked at me with his jaw dragging on the floor, walking closer.

"Thanks, Ava." with those two simple words, it was like I was told everything I needed to know about him.


	11. Breakfast with a side of Memory lane

To say their mouths were hanging is an understatement, it was like a cartoon if Dean could've floated gently with hearts around his head and bacon in his eyes, Sam's face was the same as his brother's but, pancakes in his eyes. Yet, Bobby looked at me with his jaw dragging on the floor, walking closer.

"Thanks, Ava." with those two simple words, it was like I was told everything I needed to know about him.

My heart full of joy and warmth. Taking my seat next to him and in front of the boys.

"Enjoy, this special breakfast. I wanted to thank you boys, you've done so much for me." I extend my hands and place them on top of both of the brothers' hands.

"It's not a big deal, Ava. You needed help and we did our best." Sam smiles.

"No, I mean it. You guys helped me after the attack, with my anxiety, with this family reunion, and I wanted to thank you boys. What you've done has meant the world to me. So I thought what better way, like mother always said, 'A way to a man's heart is through his stomach' so I this is what I made of it." I chuckle realizing I was rambling.

"Thanks, boys, for bringing Ava home." Bobby looks at them both dearly in his own way.

"Dig in, this is just the beginning of today's meals." I added.

"Seriously? Where have you been all my life?!" Dean's eyes widen after a first bite.

I laugh and continue to eat. After a few stories, I start picking up the plates only to have Sam stop me.

"You've done enough, Ava. WE'LL handle dishes for the day." he offers.

"Good thing I cleaned up the kitchen before opening the library door." I joke.

My cooking can't be bad if the boys got seconds and possibly thirds. I take a seat on the couch and curl up. It was a bit past noon, my eyes felt like closing, so I let them.

 _I was in a memory._

 ** _It was when I was 16, we had gone out to shop. Dad had given me another gift on top of the annual one. He gave me $500 to buy whatever I wanted and I did. I took my best friend with me, Kai, he always went with me to places I wanted and I went with him to places he wanted. We were the best of friends. Since I had $500 I decided on going to the fabric store and buying a dozen or so fabrics and it came to a total of $350, then we hit the mall. We went in his car since he had turned 17 the day before my birthday and gotten his license. At the mall, I treated him to lunch since he basically did the majority of the lifting at the fabric store._**

 ** _Against his wishes of me getting him anything I decided to spend the last $100 on him. He loved old navy because as he said, 'THEY LAST LIKE CONVERSE'. He of course gives in because once I set my mind to something I always go through with it._**

 ** _I picked out 2 burgundy v-necks, one with a black pocket and the other, simple. Faded jeans because he's always in jeans. 4 tank tops, all different because they were on sale. Also some boxer briefs, extra large, he was a pretty big guy. I stand at an amazing 5 feet 3 inches, while he towers over me at an outstanding 6 feet 5 inches. To think he's shorter than his father is shocking, though his older brother is taller than both of them. I remember meeting his family, I was the tiniest person there, like Bilbo at the beginning of The Hobbit, when he's got 'guests'._**

 ** _We got home and he took my bags of fabric up to my bedroom and put them by my work table, coming back down to have dinner with us. It was my absolute favorite, crusted Scottish Haddock, sun-blushed tomato couscous, buckies, arbroath smokie and fennel salad. Dad only ever prepares it on special occasions. Sometimes he'll make apple and bramble pie for dessert, he even taught me how to make it since it is my favorite kind of pie._**

 ** _He's as Scottish as he looks, he had the auburn hair, emerald eyes, ghost white skin, and the thick accent that he learned over the years to maneuver it so it never slips when he's at meetings. He had freckles too, just like his old man. Dad was born in Scotland and then came over to Maine, he met mom when he was working the bar he owns. She was just traveling through, but Dad convinced her otherwise._**

 ** _Dad told me how he felt when he first saw mom at his bar. He thought,'what's a woman as gorgeous as her doing here of all places on a Thursday night?' That's when she looked at him, her grey eyes captivated him instantly, her brunette hair was in a pony tail and she had a trucker's cap._**

 ** _'Eyes front, soldier.' she snaps him out of his trance._**

 ** _'How's I buy you a drink?' he offers._**

 ** _'Alright.' she sits at the counter._**

 ** _After the first pint and some conversation, the topic comes up._**

 ** _'I would like to see you again.' he leans on the bar._**

 ** _'Out drink me and we'll go out.' she leans in._**

 ** _'Deal' he smirks._**

 ** _After an amazing amount of shots, she gives in. He's pissed drunk and so is she, so he decides it best to lay down in the lounge, he set up in the back room for breaks. 2 years later, the wedding bells, and a year after I was born._**

 ** _My memory zoomed into that night after dinner, I was curled up in Kai's arms because I was too lazy to grab a pillow or my overly large stuffies that Kai's given me on my birthday (every year it's a different theme)._**

 ** _Dad came into the room and put the big blanket on us, he kissed my head and pat Kai's head. Mom came in after and took my glasses off my face and ruffles Kai's brown hair, backing out and turning off the lights._**

I woke up to small movement. I open my eyes to find that I was snoozing away on Dean. I smile sleepily at him and he notices my eyes on him.

"How'd you sleep?" he smiles.

"I was so cozy, now it's just cold." I nuzzle deeper into his side.

"It can get like that sometimes, South Dakota just does that to some people." He laughs and puts the blanket, Sam probably put on me, under my chin and around me.

"What time is it?" my voice muffled and vibrate into the crook of his neck.

"It's 3 ish. Why?" he looks down at me, my face flushes.


	12. Dinner and Plans?

I jump off the couch with the blanket and go into the kitchen, ditching the blanket, and taking the ingredients out to prepare dinner. I probably startled him with such a reaction to just the time.

"Need help with anything?" he leans by the door frame.

"Grill?" he nods and leaves the room, grabs his jacket and out the back entrance to come back in 10 minutes later.

"All set up, anything else?" he puts his hands in his pockets.

"No, it's fine, could you get Sam please?" I grab the meats out of the fridge.

Seasoning the hamburger meat first and then the ribs.

"You needed me?" Sam comes into the room.

"Yeah, unless you have more pressing matters to tend to." I look up from the meat in my hands.

"Nothing at all." he replies.

"Good, think you could give me a hand and dice the tomatoes and the onions, chop the lettuce and mince the cilantro?" I hand him the knife he'd need.

"No problem." he gets to work. I take the seasoned meat out to the grill master and kiss his cheek.

"Thanks." I whisper before going back in.

Taking out the berries, the flour, butter, eggs, sugar, and powdered sugar. Going ahead and making the crust for the pie, a thought occurs- **_pie pan._** I felt like I could die. I rummage through the pantries, I was met with the last one, my heart sank at the thought of not having pie for dessert. There it lays, in it's dusty glory, the pie stand with the pan where they belong, on each tier. I take it out and wash them thoroughly before putting anything in it.

Making the dough mix was easy at first, then kneading it was the hard part. I'm not really what anyone would call strong, but I can hold my own, my upper body strength was lacking and Sam noticed.

"How's I wash up and kneed that for you?" he chuckled at my struggle.

"Sure, thanks, moose." I tap his behind with the palm of my hand like my team mates and I did on the field when I was still attending school.

"Woah" he moves to the side and I start with the filling.

"Too far?" I look up at him.

"Just a bit, for me. I don't think Dean would mind." he laughed.

"He does seem like the type." I add onto the joke.

"Yeah, he seems tough on the outside, but I bet he's real sub with a girl." Sam continues to bash his brother.

"Now, that's uncalled for." The man in question walks through the kitchen.

"To think we were alone and enjoying a funny conversation." I hip bump Sam.

"So what'd you need?" moose looks to his older brother.

"No more blows to his ego, I'd say." mumbled beneath my breath, but I was wrong. He heard me.

"Know what? I could show you, but then you wouldn't look me in the eyes afterward." His voice got husky and heavy, his warmth breath on my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Keep it going and I might diminish what ego you have left, Winchester." I elbow him off me.

"This looks good" he goes to dip a finger in the filling being made.

The handle of the knife finds its way into my palm, pointing it towards his finger, I press it slightly against his skin.

"If you want to keep your hand I suggest you move away and grill." I keep the knife there and look him dead in the eye.

"Dean, do it. She doesn't look like she's playing." Sam whisper shouts at his brother.

He scoffs and leaves to man the grill. His shoulders make him look like he is brooding, but what was done is necessary, good pie comes from no such tomfoolery, it comes from making it with love and patience, that was what mom would say when baking anything.

"Was I too harsh?" contemplating and choosing my next words very carefully.

"Nah, he's just like that because it's pie filling. He told me a story when I was a kid about why he loves pie. See, Dean was a kid when I was born and when mom died. Whenever she'd make pie, Dean would always be around the kitchen. He says, that when mom was making the filling he'd always dip his finger in to tell her if it was too sweet or too sour. Mom would then pat his head and tell him to sit or do something while she poured the filling into the crust covered pan, covering the filling with a checkered layering instead of the normal layering. When the bowl with the filling was left to clean, Mom'd let Dean lick it clean before actually washing it. To him it was like a tradition, I guess he's upset that he can't do that anymore." The younger Winchester reveals.

My heart sinks. Guilt swells.

I'm such an idiot.

Taking a small bit of the filling out and putting it in a cup, slipping on Sam's hoodie and going out to see him sat by the grill, upset. He looks up to see me and his face changes, it softens when I extend my hand out to him. He dips a finger in and brings it to his lips.

"Perfect" his voice a hush tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I hug him tightly and whisper in his ear.

"It's okay, Its a habbit that started-" he began.

"No need. I know." I kiss his forehead and go back into the kitchen.

After all this, the food is ready, dessert is almost ready and drinks are poured.

"Boys, lets sit and enjoy this meal. I hope you like it. Done with help from the boys I'm trying to thank." I sit next to Sam and across from Uncle Bobby.

A delicious meal later, dishes are done, grill is washed, pie and beer in the library. I take out my phone and see that it's only 6pm. Tempted to call Jordan and unsure, the call is made any way. I walk towards the spot I was at in the morning for my cig.

"Hi?" he sounded unsure of himself.

"Aloha Cowboy." I smile to myself, I was smooth.

"Howdy ma'am. To who do I owe the pleasure of having such a lovely phone call from?" a southern accent rings out, shoot I forgot to drop my name.

"Lost girl." I reply carefully thinking it over.

"So, what is your name mystery girl?" his voice velvety smooth this time.

"Avalon, but please call me Ava." insisting on my nickname.

"Avalon. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I could almost see his smirk through his words.

"So, Jordan. I was thinking. How's a nice outing to Falls Park?" offering the idea.

"Sounds nice. When?" imagining it already, the idea of him on a picnic...with me...grrrreat.

"Tomorrow. When do you get off?" checking with his schedule.

"1 pm, I'll meet you at the park. I drive a black 80' dodge charger." all I could do was smile.

"See you then." I hung up coolly.

Being a girl and squealing after the phone call, I do my end zone dance, until I am abruptly startled by a deep sound.

"Date? hmm." his voice resonating in his chest.

 _Damn it!_


	13. Baby girl of the house

"It's not what you think." I manage to say without losing confidence in my voice.

"No, I think it's what I heard. Scratch that. I know what I heard." he taunts.

"And what exactly did you think you hear?" I still dare not to turn around to face him.

"I know I heard you on the phone with a boy and you are making plans to go to the park." I could almost see the smug look and heard fabric rubbing together which I assume was him crossing his arm.

Turning around in defeat and to see I was right, his arms were crossed tightly and his smug look changed into one of disappointed big brother.

"But, Dean, it's just a picnic." I plead.

"I'm not saying anything, but Uncle Bobby won't like it." My eyes widen.

"You wouldn't!" I poke his forearm.

"No, but I want you to be careful." he flicks my forehead.

"Ow" he extends his arm which blocks my way.

"Come with me to the impala. I need to grab somethings. It's precaution for your date." he looks me in the eye and I don't budge.

"Fine." after an intense staring contest.

He chuckles and I walk to his Baby. He pops the trunk and pulls out 3 items, one flask, a covered object, and a needle with blood in it. He turns to face me.

"Alright, you are going to take this silverware to eat whatever it is you are going to prepare. He'll burn if he's a shifter or a werewolf. Inside this flask is holy water, offer him some during the meal, if he turns it down, insist and tell him it's just water. A demon will smoke heavily. Lastly this is a needle with blood in it, dead man's blood. If he tries anything around you that seems unhuman, supernatural, inject him. It's poisonous to fangs and it'll stun them enough for you to call us and we'll be there in 2 shakes." he hands the objects to me.

"Awww, you do have feeling underneath the tough guy exterior. You are just a big ol' teddy bear ain't you." I pinch his cheek.

"Quit it." he pouts.

"So cuteeee, who's my big tough guy." using the same tone of voice I would with a small child. He groans and mumbles something.

"What's that? Speak up, honey bunch, I can't hear you." I purse my lips and keep the same tone.

"I am now let me go or I'll call Moose to manhandle you. He's worse than I am when it comes to manhandling." I let go immediately and sprint to my room.

Rummaging through my closet for a basket that I remember Aunt Karen had one around. She would bring it over when she accompanied Uncle Bobby to Maine. I found it at the very top shelf, I almost couldn't reach it. Sitting on my bed tempted to ask if I could use the basket, I go down to find Uncle Bobby. He was sitting behind his desk up to his ears in papers and books.

"Uncle Bobby, you got a sec?" I twiddle my fingers.

"Sure thing, what is it?" he puts down the paper he was looking at and gives me his full attention.

"Well, there's this nice boy I met in town today and I wondered if it was okay to use Aunt Karen's basket to go on a picnic with him." I said shyly.

"What boy?" his voice serious.

"Jordan, down at the market." I look everywhere but at him expecting to be scolded for going out with someone I just met.

"You mean Shawn's kid, Jordan?" he takes a swig of his beer.

"He didn't mention his dad's name, but I think he said his last name was Stone." I play with the hem of my shirt.

"That's Shawn's kid. Haven't met the kid, but okay. Just make sure to-" I cut him off.

"Dean already told me 'bout shifters, weres, demons, and fangs and what to do in each case." I raise my hands.

"I was going to say have fun, don't get in trouble, and if he tries anything, give any of us a call." He stands.

"Thanks Uncle Bobby, I'll be sure to bring the basket back without a scratch." returning to the room and fixing up the basket with the items that big ol' teddy bear gave me to use on the "date". Peering into the fridge I see the left overs from today's barbecue and make a mental menu of what we could eat. Maybe I should run into town and get a few extra items, flour, eggs, and some other things. Sprinting to my room and putting on something a little more decent and fresh. Grabbing my keys and ducking out with my jacket I bump into Sam.

"Where you going?" he calls to me.

"Market, wanna come with?" I swing open my Baby's door and climb in as he does the same on the passenger's side.

"So, a date huh?" my face drops.

"Not you too." I nudge him.

"Just be careful is all I ask." pulling out of the salvage yard.

"Thank you." I punch his arm softly.

"So, what are we going to the market for?" he takes out a crayon from his pocket and a paper from his jacket pocket.

"Flour, eggs, milk, apples, bananas, grapes, and spinach. Maybe if the avocados are good, we'll get tomatoes, cilantro, tortillas, limes, and some oil because I just remembered we are low on cooking oil." continuing to drive into town and over the bridge.

"That's a lot for a squirt like you to carry." he jokes.

"Imagine how I managed this morning." I laugh a bit and pull into the parking lot.

"I would've loved to see that." I punch his arm harder than before.

"Ow, for such tiny fists it hurts." he holds his arm.

I grin and turn off the engine, close the door and lock her up. Walking into the market and finding a shopping cart.


	14. Picnics suck

"So, how much do you really know, Sammy?" he starts piling in the apples, bananas, grapes, and limes.

"Well, I heard he works here, he's Shawn Stone's kid, and that you might really like him." he pokes my side while I search the avocados.

"He looks like a really good guy, I mean, what's wrong with going out on a picnic with the market guy?" putting 6 in a bag then into the cart.

"Nothing, just please, be careful. I don't know how much I can stress being CAREFUL with everything and I mean absolutely-" I cut him off, covering his mouth with my hand.

"Oh, God, Sammy, shut up!" he starts laughing.

"I'm sorry, but after finding out you're Bobby's niece, that's like having a baby sister that I never knew about." he hugs me tight.

"Well, big bro, Lets finish up so that I can get some shut eye, wake up early to get some cooking done." Putting the rest of the items I need in the cart.

"For your date." he teases me.

"Don't make me punch you." I threaten.

"Tiny fists can't hurt a big strong moose like me!" he puts his hands up like antlers.

"Just get out." I couldn't stop laughing.

After loading things back up I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Brushing it off and going to bed after a good cup of chocolate, I lay my head to rest as tomorrow shall be the date I've been jittery about.

Morning comes like it does in the movies, and with that I set to the kitchen, first to prepare another glorious breakfast for the boys, then to get started on the meal for the picnic, lastly take a shower. With the mental list, slowly checking things off. After a good breakfast, Bobby goes back to his study after pressing a kiss to my head like a father would o their child, I pull Dean to the side.

"So, Dean, I, uh, don't know what I'm doing here man." he tilts his head slightly.

"I mean, I'm nervous and I kind of have this feeling that things are going to go wrong. I don't know why, but I think it involves Jordan." he crosses his arms and puts a hand to his chin, like he's thinking.

"I was wondering if you could stay close to the park in case anything does happen. I'll even make you lunch." his eyes meet mine and start gleaming a bit.

"I would've done it without lunch, but if you could make some pie, that'd be great." he has a shit eating grin on his face.

"Alright, an all-american lunch. A good juicy burger, sliced tomatoes, some lettuce, pickles, ketchup and mustard. Pie for dessert. Got it." I go into the kitchen, he holds my wrist not letting me go.

"Dean, come-" he pulls me into his chest.

"I'll be there, just be careful. Not for me, but for Bobby. He just got you back." He pets my hair down.

"I will be. Just, let me go make you lunch so you'll be all energized and be able to come to my rescue, hopefully it won't come to that." I give him an extra squeeze.

2 hours later, I'm ready and heading out with Dean in his car and Me in mine. Off to Falls park, pulling up I see an 80's Charger already there, with a stunning young man holding a small bouquet leaning against it. If I hadn't seen him before with his medium length shaggy brown hair, now that it's cut and combed over, I would've easily mistook him as one of the Hemsworth brothers. His light blue eyes with small flecks of brown as well as golden yellow. His incredibly strong jawline, looks like it was handmade by the gods, his arms so thick and muscular, and his stature is perfect. had he been any taller, he'd be the same height as the moose who stayed home.

Climbing out of my baby and pulling out the basket from the passenger's seat, i take a deep breath in.

"How it do cowboy?" Looking up to him for a reply.

"You look good. It do well." he laughs and pulls me in for a hug.

"Did you wait long?" he smiles.

"No, got here a few minutes ago. These are for you." I put my hand on the small of his back as his arm drapes over my shoulders and put the bouquet inside the basket.

"Great. I made an all-american lunch." we find a clearing and lay down a blanket, pulling out the two small salad bowls.

Getting to know one another over the salad, he didn't burn with the silverware that I gave him to use, we proceed to the burgers. I pull out the flask with holy water and drink some.

"Want a sip?" I offer.

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking?" he asks.

"It's water." I shrug.

"Oh, then sure." he touches the flask and downs a bit of it before I see the smoke coming from his mouth.

Reaching for my phone I call Dean.

"Noooooooo." he screams in pain.

I run away from the spot towards the lot, but with some sort of force, he's got me pinned to the nearest tree.

"DEAN! DEAN!" shouting until he muffles my voice.

"Why did you do that!" he scolds me. "I thought we would actually get somewhere before I'd tell you what I was." he looks outraged.

"I can't date a demon! That's sick, what bout the guy inside the body with you. Bet you he doesn't like it." I spat.

"Oh, he likes you though. Only reason why I agreed to this was for him and for some other selfish reasons." he caresses my cheek, the air in my throat slowly being crushed. Breathing becomes hard to do.

"Hey fugly, think possession is cool? Listen to this." he plays a recording of Sam reciting something in a different language.

The demon possessing Jordan wails in pain. Soon black smoke empties from his mouth. I slide down the tree and sit there, gasping and trying to breath properly again. Dean crouches beside me and rubs small circles on my back.

"That's it, try to breath. Inhale hold it for a few seconds and exhale. Now repeat." I did as he said until I found breathing to be as easy as it usually is.

"Thanks Dean-o." I hug him.

"It's okay kid. This is what I do on the daily." he breaks the hug to check on my date.

"He's breathing, he's just knocked out." I sigh in relief.

"Let's bring him back to the yard." I suggest.

"He ain't riding in Baby!" Dean protests.

"He'll ride in mine." I poke his chest.

We both shrug, packing the picnic back into the basket and helping Dean bring him back to my Baby, when I remember his car. Looking in the bed of my baby, I take out the silver tow chain that Dad probably put there for me, hooking his up to mine.


	15. Hospitals are not my scene

Moans coming from the back seat, I look into my rear view mirror and keep following Dean back to the yard. Lowering my window for some fresh air did me wonders, my head clears as soon as we drove in. A hand grabs my shoulder and squeezes lightly.

"Jordan, save it. I'll get someone to help me bring you inside." I put his hand down.

Dean having parked Baby goes inside and gets Moose to help. The boys bring Jordan in and Bobby lays out the cot.

"What did he do?" Bobby leans against his desk.

"Well, he was possessed and Dean-o came in to the rescue. Looks like the recording worked. He's just passed out and weak from having a demon in his body." I reply with a shrug.

"Is he going to stay the night?" Moose looks to Bobby then at Jordan.

"If he wakes by dinner he's going home. If he doesn't, Ava you're going to look after him with Dean until morning." Bobby leaves.

"What am I going to tell his parents? That he got into a fight at the park?" I poke Moose.

"You can tell them that he ran after a mugger and got knocked out, you brought him here since you didn't know his address and that you took care of his bruises until he woke up." he nudges back.

"Making him out as a small time hero and me to be a nurse, huh." I chuckle.

"It works, don't it?" Dean leaves sounding a little moody.

"What's his deal?" I shrug and pull up a short stool next to the cot.

Moose left and I took notice of a few cuts and scrapes that were exposed from his shirt lifting a bit. Biting my lip and deciding its better to be safe then sorry, removing his shirt was a challenge. Going into the kitchen I take a small towel, a small bowl of warm water, and the bandages in the cupboard. Walking back to my patient I see another set of bruises around his hip moving towards the lower back. Taking my seat and cleaning up the cuts, addressing each of them as I go. Small moans from him and I moved him a bit more to see the bruises. The more I move him onto his side, the louder the groans, poor Jordan. _I'm not sure how to help._ Dean waltzes in to the room with a cold one in his hand and takes a long swig of it before facing me.

"So, what's up doc? How's Roy Harper?" he sinks into the sofa.

"See this," I point at the bruises. "these are probably because of the exor-" he cuts me off.

"It's bruising, Doc, but I'm not sure where it's from, but it's fresh. He needs a doc, Doc." he puts the beer down and stands.

"Roger that, Ollie." I try to get a hold of his arms, but he feels heavier than the last time I carried him.

"Dean, he's too-" falling on my fanny and he chuckles.

"Sammy and I'll handle it from here, Princess." He calls out for his baby brother and they lug him out to the bed of my pick up, tossing Sam the keys and giving him a look he already knows the drill.

The ride from the yard to the Hospital was a long and bumpy, one something that poor Jordan didn't like very much. His breathing became ragged and harsh, his chest restrained by his shirt, and the bruising is becoming worse every minute. The ER was lit up like New Years in New York, nurses rushing out with a stretcher, Dean and Sam carefully placing Jordan down. The rest of the evening was a blur, doctors and nurses in and out of his room, he was still unconscious and his heart stopped several times. Finally he was stable, but no visits were allowed. I took that as my cue to leave, which is exactly what I did, standing beside my baby in the parking lot remembering that I didn't have the keys and that my jacket was on the seat next to Sam. I did what I usually did, jumped into the bed of my baby and sat in the corner.

Cold was the night as I sat there curled up. Hearing footsteps coming towards my baby, I curled up tighter and stayed there. A heavy jacket fell on top of me, it smelled of leather and burns, the bed of my pick up bounced a bit and a thud as he sat.

"Don't give me that look, Ava." he scowled

"First moody, now mad? What did I do?" I rolled my eyes.

"Am not. You're just going through the same thing that Sammy and I went through. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad that it happened to you. Good ol' Winchester luck ain't it?" he tried to cheer me up, but it wasn't working.

"Look, Dean, just go back in and tell me if he turns out okay, alright?" I tightened my grasp on the leather jacket.

"I'd rather keep an eye on you, Doc, plus Sammy's got this. He'd call immediately if something was wrong." He assured me.

"You know what? I want to bake something. Not sure yet what I want to bake, but I know it's going to be good." I shrugged and tried getting up, but my leg had fallen asleep.

"I got you, Avs." he carried me right out from the bed of my truck and into the passenger's seat of my Baby.

 _See, the thing that bothered me the most was not because it's probably inevitable if I keep around these boys. The thing was, what if it happened again? What if it's worse every time it does happen? Or worse, what if it always happens? I mean, come on, it was my first date out here in Sioux Falls and it fails miserably because of possession? Coincidence? Not. I wonder what's next, a vampire? A changeling? A werewolf? The chupacabra? I'm not sure of anything any more._


	16. The Stone's

Tonight we dine big, I guess Uncle Bobby will have to call his lady friend or someone over to help us finish it.

"For an appetizer I will make garlic bread and toss a good salad. I'll follow that up with a rotisserie chicken that Mom taught me how to make. Probably make some sides like baked mac n' cheese. Maybe some oh I don't know biscuits? I guess I could also make some mashed potatoes? What do you think Dean-o?" I looked toward him.

"I don't know, but if you make me some apple pie i'll be a happy son of a bitch." He grins.

We made a stop at the market and picked up a whole load of ingredients, beer for the boys, and some good cheap wine. Well, cheap wine isn't good, but it's better than the rest of what was available.

"So, just close the door and don't come in until I call or if Sammy has news. Oh and Dean, call over the Stone's, they shouldn't be alone at a time like this. Those bruises might look like nothing but I fear it's worse than it seems." I remove things from their bags and make sure to place the bags inside a plastic box that I've placed in the corner closet.

"Anything else, Princess?" Dean peeked into the room.

"No, and Dean?" I walked to him, pushed him softly out the kitchen and kissed his nose. "Thank you."

Quickly I ducked back into my work space and prepared a feast that I knew would be something that would take time and we'd end up eating around 10. it'd be dark but, with all the stress put on everyone a late dinner is a good opportunity to settle everyone's nerves about Jordan.

Hours passed and I had worked out everything. I made a full blown feast. I don't think I could even eat any of what I made. It looks like so much, it is so much. I put the place mats down and style the layout accordingly. Bringing everything out to the table and setting the chicken in the center, the sides around the center, and the salad was already served.

"Are the Stone's here?" I called out.

"Yes, they are, sweetheart." Dean waltzed in and took a look at the arrangement.

"Thank you for the notice." Leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "Left some filling for you to try, if you think it's good then I'll set it out for dessert." he groaned softly.

"Don't fret my pet, I made three in case you wanted one for yourself, but not in front of our guests. Okay?" inside I found it funny that he lets me boss him around when I'm upset about something.

"I guess." he goes into the kitchen and taste tests the filling. Leaving him to the task, I walk out to see the Stones.

"Hi, I'm Avalon McCormick, but please call me Ava. I'm so sorry that Jordan's stuck at the hospital." I extended a hand to Ms. Stone.

"Oh, Ava, you're even prettier than he said." She pulled me in to a tight squeeze.

"Honey, she can't breath." The older gentleman next to her playfully warns her.

"Sorry. I'm Margaret Stone, pleasure to meet you despite the circumstances." She hugs me softer than before.

"Name's Wallace but everyone calls me Wally. These are my other two boys, Aaron and Ronnie, and my daughter, Roseanna. " Wally introduces the rest of his family.

"So what happened? How'd Jay end up so beat up?" One of the boys pipes up.

"We were taking a stroll in the park, I had packed a delicious picnic, we finished it and were going to head out, but I insisted that he show me some more of the park. He did and that's when we were somewhere kind of secluded when these guys came at Jordan and tried to rob us. he took most of the beating while I got pinned down to a tree. I screamed and yelled for them to stop, but then someone covered my mouth. If it wasn't for Dean who happened to be looking for me, Jordan would've gotten hurt even worse." I rub my wrists for effect.

"Oh you poor girl, did the doctors check on you too?" Margaret leans close.

"No, I insisted that they make him their priority. I took some ice from the machine and put my hands in the buckets. After so much time in the hospital, I fell asleep, Dean took me home and told Sammy to stay at the hospital. I woke up on the ride home and asked him to make a stop at the market so I'd make a good meal. I wanted to make sure that in this time you guys knew you weren't alone." I give a faint smile full of warmth.

"Oh, sweets, you didn't have to. You're injured." Wally speaks up.

"It's quite alright. Please follow me into the next room for dinner." I gesture towards the dining room.

Leading them to the feast I have prepared, I feel a bit nervous about the amount of food there is. I didn't account for 6 or 7 of us, not 9. I just hope they fill up on the sides and the garlic bread.

"Oh, my. Deary, this smells amazing, and it looks just handsome." she compliments my work.

"This is nothing, wait 'til you've had dessert." Sammy pops in.

"Sam? You should've called and said something. Will Jordan be okay?" The Stone's bombard him with questions.

"Yes, he's stable according tot he doctors. Ava was really amazing. She tried to help Jordan until we got to the hospital." Sammy informs us.

"Thank you so much, all of you." The Stone's family says in unison.

"It's no problem." Uncle Bobby steps next to me.

"Sit, and enjoy." Uncle Bobby pulls out my chair and I take a seat. That's how we spent the night until 2 or 3 in the morning.

"Please stop by early, I'm making breakfast." I stand on the door step with a big comfy sweater wrapped around me.

"We will darling, thank you so much." Margaret waves good bye.


	17. Normalcy?

After having spend so much time in the kitchen, I found myself there once more. It wasn't unusual for me to start another project after finishing one. I guess it's my way of coping with how I feel.

"So you making more pie for me?" Dean steps completely into the kitchen.

"I guess, you want some more? I'm more than happy to make extra filling to munch on while it bakes." I offer.

"Are you alright?" he crosses his arms against his chest.

"I'm fine I guess." I reply and shrug as I begin to take out the ingredients to once again begin the process of baking.

"No, you're not. Don't worry about the pie. We'll find something else to occupy you with." he lifts my hands out of the fridge and moves me into the living room.

Falling into the coziness of the couch, he takes a seat next to me and puts my legs on his lap. With one swift motion, my shoes fell with a thud to the floor.

"How's that?" he asks with a small genuine smile.

"Better, I guess." I lean back into the pillows and their comfort.

"Come here." he says.

Slowly moving so that I sat cross legged beside him, he placed an arm around me and kept me close to him.

"You don't need to worry about those monsters that hide in the dark. Sammy and I will always be here to keep you away from them." he whispers through my wild hair into my ear.

"It's not just that. I mean think about it," I turned around to face him. "Just a few weeks ago, I was living an apple pie life and now, I live in a house of hunters and I have school starting soon. What kind of life is this?" I look into his green orbs for answers.

"Well, it's a difficult lifestyle, I give you that, but it's how Sammy and I were raised. It's not a life you can step away from so easily." he sits up.

"I'm sorry I didn't meant to belittle the life. It's just I fear the worse. What if on a hunt one of you guys get hurt or worse? What would I do then? I've grown attached to you boys." I sprawl all over his lap and he rubs circles on my back.

 _We've grown attached to you too, Ava._ He thinks to himself.

The circles lull me to sleep and it was a sleep that was well deserved. When my eyes flutter open I was in my room under the covers. Soft snores can be heard besides me and it was Dean. I moved my arms from his torso. I guess I clung to him and didn't let him get proper sleep. Slipping away I take my leave to the kitchen. The clock blinking 9:30 am, it's still early enough to make breakfast for all of us.

Preparing a grand breakfast including: pancakes, waffles, bacon strips, sausages, fluffy scrambled eggs with feta cheese, freshly squeezed orange juice, a pitcher of water with lemon slices, a pot of coffee and toast. It was all ready by 11, all I had to do was shower. Sprinting up to my room, he was still there. I took off his boots and let him sleep a while longer as I showered. After having dressed I return to my room and he's still sleeping.

"Dean" I whisper and caress his cheek.

"Do I have to mom?" I step back just a little.

"Dean, wake up, I made your favorites." he stirs a bit.

He groans and his eyes open up meeting mine.

"Hey there sleepy." I stroked his milk chocolate and caramel colored hair.

"Hi." his groggy morning voice, adorable.

"Come on, take a shower and get dressed. Bobby is already on his way to the Stone's to pick them up for breakfast." I continue to stroke his hair.

"Fine." he smiles and slowly sits up.

"Good, I've already laid out your clothes, they're on the chair and the towel is under." I move towards the door.

"Thanks" he winks and gets up.

Dean takes his things into the bathroom and gets ready quicker than I thought. I was downstairs double checking that everything was out and ready for the meal.

"Wally, it's great to see you again." I extend a hand which he pushes away and hugs me.

"Good to see you too Ava." he smiles warmly.

"How are you guys holding up?" I ask the children.

"Well, I'm fairing pretty well. Now that I know my big brother's braver than I thought." Roseanna answers.

"Yes, he is." I smile proudly. "Well come on in, I have breakfast waiting for us."

"Deary, you've out done yourself again." Margaret fawns over the work I put in.

"This is the least I could do." I play it off.

"This is more than enough. The boys will do the dishes this time around." she volunteers Aaron and Ronnie for the work.

"Yeah, if it's as good as last time, it'll be our pleasure." Ronnie smiles.

"Well, you guys are more than welcome to dig in first." I sit down at the end of the table.

"Thank you, Ava." they say in unison.

After a filling meal and short good byes, I made my way to the study, where Uncle Bobby had his nose in a book as usual. He'd often write something down on a separate note pad.

"What's all this for Uncle Bobby?" I leaned against his desk.

"Well, the boys think they caught wind of a case up in Rock Ridge. It's possibly just a salt and burn, but it could be something else too." He puts the book down. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought I should try to be helpful." I shrug.

"You are helpful enough around here. You managed to make use of the kitchen more than I have. You also managed to get Dean to stay sober for over three days. You are helpful enough, Avs." he smiles.

"I guess, but I meant helpful to you guys." He sighs deeply.

"Ava, I don't want you to get into this life, it's not something-" I cut him off.

"That you can easily walk away from. I know, but I feel like I should do my part and help. I'm not asking to be a hunter, but I could at least help with research around here." I stand up straight trying to emphasize that I can be helpful with other things.

"Fine, you can help with research, but you're not going on any hunts with the boys unless its a simple salt and burn. On another note, how'd you like to take over the junkyard? You definitely know your way around an engine and parts." he offers.

"Would I be able to do with the parts what I want?" I cross my arms.

"Of course." he nods.

"Then you sir have a deal." I shake his hand and do a small dance celebration.


	18. Yard Work

Running towards the door and bolting through, I bump into Moose who I hadn't notice was standing there.

"What's the rush, Ava?" he catches my arm before I fall face first into gravel.

"Uncle Bobby says I can help you guys with research and I get to run the yard!" I shout happily.

"That's great news Avs." he hugs me tightly.

"What's this about running the yard?" Dean appears next to Moose.

"Well, Uncle Bobby needs some help around the yard and told me I could do with the yard as I please. This place will definitely undergo some changes that will help bring some in." I place my hands on my hips and smile.

"That's awesome, Ava." Dean gives me a half smile.

"It is. Best of all, I've actually given it a lot of thought. I'll have to draw up a plan before I get to work on this place." A million thoughts run through my mind.

"Best get to it." Dean nods.

"I will." before I race to my room, someone takes a hold of my wrist.

"Avs, we're just about to head out on a hunt. So we'll see you in a week or so." Moose fills me in.

"Oh, so soon? Wait right here. I'll be right back." I run into the kitchen and take out left overs in containers, placing them into a sturdy bag, and get back to the boys.

"Here, it's a little something you guys can snack on your way to Rock Ridge. There's even two slices of pie in there for Dean and some apples for you too, Sammy." placing my hands in my back pockets and nodding.

"Thank you" they say simultaneously and put the bag inside of baby.

"Have fun." I see them off.

I stare at the Impala driving off, after a bit, Baby was nothing but a small black dot in the distance. I retreat into the house and draw up some plans. The yard was huge and had it's own work shop. There were some cars that were still intact, they just needed some fixing up.

Making a quick lunch for the two of us, I set to work in the shop.

4 days had passed and I was working non stop in the shop wanting to finish up by the time the boys were back in town and open up the yard as an actual business. So far I had managed to section off a space for paint jobs and another for work aside from the one that I already have. Along with these great feats I have gotten 2 cars in working condition, they just need a new interior which I can easily make and a paint job which given my new space I can do.

The sun was peaking out of the corner of my eye, I had been pulling another all nighter. I walk into the kitchen and I see a tired silhouette hunched over books that were all opened up to different things.

"Crammed for the exams, son?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah, came up empty. I still don't know what it is that the boys are up against. Can you get me a beer out of the fridge?" I nod.

"I'll go put on a pot better, it'll definitely wake you up enough to eat some breakfast and ponder this for a few hours then catch up on some sleep." I go back to my area and make a simple breakfast of eggs and toast with apple slices.

Coming back with food in hand as he clears up a small spot for us to eat. Taking a bite into the eggs and a sip of coffee, a flash of clarity passes across his face. He flips the book open and searches for a specific page. I quickly pull out my cell phone and dial Sam.

"Hmm" he had just woken up.

"We know what it is. It's like a fever, but its paranormal. The person infected slowly fears everything they used to do and try to instead of the usual symptoms like sneezing and coughing. It lasts a few days 'til the person literally dies of fright." Uncle Bobby finishes.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam says groggily.

"I suggest you scare it to death literally. Figure out the kinks of how the ghost, that infected Dean, died and scare it." I shrug as if he'd be able to hear my shrug through the phone.

"We'll give it a go. See you soon Avs. Talk to you soon Bobby." he hangs up.

"Scare it to death?" Uncle Bobby looks at me curiously.

"I have this weird premonition sort of thing that helps me out a lot and is always right." he shrugs and finishes breakfast.

"That was delicious, thanks Ava." he hands me the dish and I take it back into the kitchen.

"Finish your coffee and straight to bed, Mister." I talk to him sternly.

"Sheesh mom." he jokes.

I smile and return to the kitchen, clean up and head out to the yard. Soon I'll be able to make this yard a function shop and sell the remodeled cars to the local used car dealership. Save the scraps to make art and with what ever is left I can definitely forge something out of the metal somehow. BY the end of the day I had already finished the new interiors and covered up the wheels and glass for the paint job the next day.

My phone rings in my back pocket and I pull it out to see that it's Dean.

"Yes?" I ask slightly concerned.

"It worked." he says.

"What did?" unable to understand the topic of conversation.

"Scaring it to death. It worked. Thanks." he says.

"No problem Dean-o." I smile and am about to hang up.

"Um, listen before we hit the road and see you real soon, I was wondering if you'd like to...um...have a hand around the yard til the next job comes up." he sounds disappointed in himself for a split second.

"Sure, that'd be grand. With your help I could get a few more cars working. I got 2 working so far." I sound as happy as a kid on christmas.

"That's great Avs. I can't wait to help you out some. We got to get going now. See you soon." he says.

"Dinner when you come back, my treat." I smile and hang up before he has a chance to refuse.

Deciding its better to get some shut eye with the boys possibly showing up sometime mid after noon the next day and look refreshed. Off to the dreamworld and have some rest.


	19. Homesick

Morning came around quick and I was refreshed and energized. I couldn't wait to see the boys and with that in mind I dash into the kitchen and prepare a feast I call breakfast.

Right as the last plate was placed on the table, my boys come through the door. Sam comes in first and give me a tight moose hug and says hi to Bobby before taking a seat. Dean came up behind me and hugged me tight, little did I know that he'd pick me up and twirl me around.

"Dean-o, put me down dammit!" in which he rudely dropped me and I fell on my fanny.

"Son of a Bitch!" I yell.

"She hasn't been here more than a week and she already sounds like one of us, don't you agree Bobby?" Sam jokes.

"Yeah, a bit too much." he chuckles.

"Oh come on, Avs, I didn't drop you that hard." Dean smirks.

"Yes, you did! That was pretty high to me!" I cross my arms and stick my tongue out.

"You started it!" he pouts.

"Did not!" I get on my tippy toes barely eye level to him.

"Did too!" he leans in.

"Alright, Alright. Take it easy and take a seat the both of you. Don't make me put you in a time out!" Bobby takes the role of dad.

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

"Loser"

"Nerd"

"Sammy sleeps with a night light and I sleep with -"

"Jinx"

"Jinx again!"

We sat down and started eating, we kept that simultaneous rhythm going until I had stopped for a second. I couldn't take it anymore. I went into the kitchen. I needed air. There was an overwhelming feeling in my chest. I missed my best friend. This was the sort of thing that would end up happening to us. We would end up in a rhythm like that for days. My parents would let him sleep over and we'd do everything together. My parents would make food and we'd clean it up in sync. They were always around. He was always there. Tears form in my eyes and they slowly fall down my face, a sob escapes my lips and a strong pair of arms are wrapped around me.

"You could've just said you were mad." he whispers.

"I'm not." I reply.

"Then what are the waterworks for?" He keeps his hold on me.

"Just someone I miss." He stays quiet and stays there a little while longer.

"I'm fine, Dean-o. Thanks." I make a move to grab some onions, but he stops me.

"If you want to visit your old home, just tell me." he gives a sideways smile.

"It's fine really." I smile through the tears.

he nods and leaves me to my cooking. I pull out my phone and send him a quick text. He replies quicker than ever.

 _ **Where have you been? I've spent the week looking for you at your old hiding spots from when we were kids!**_

 _Well, its a long story, but I'm in South Dakota with an uncle since the incident._

 ** _I am so sorry, Avalon. You could've crashed with me if you wanted to._**

 _I know, but I hadn't seen my uncle in a while and he needed to know that mom and dad were dead. I can't get over that yet. I can't believe they're gone._

 ** _Well, Avalon, if you need somewhere to crash when you visit, I've got my own apartment above the old coffee shop which is also now mine. Remember when I said I wanted my own little bake shop and that I'd be the barista while you were my head baker. Well, I've got part of a dream down. I'm just missing you._**

 _That is so great, I couldn't be happier for you, specially because I know you're going to deck the place out with amazing things and its going to become a major hang out spot. You're so lucky you take online classes for college._

 ** _Well, if you had applied with me, we could've started this together. YOu can still be a part of it. I don't officially open until October._**

 _I would love to, but I can't. I just started work on my uncle's salvage yard and I've got 2 cars running, they just need a good paint job and I can sell them to the used car dealership. Well, I've got to git. My uncle is waiting._

 ** _Bye Avalon. Hopefully you'll visit soon._**

This conversation did me good. It's been a while since I talked to my best friend. I'll have to tell Dean I want to visit.

After the waterworks and breakfast, I went to work immediately on the cars. They were pretty recent models so for the most part I got done with the paint job by dinner. I skipped out on lunch, Sammy almost scolded me, but he had brought me a snack. I ended up finishing just one car so i had work for the next day.

I walk into the house and the boys were in the kitchen fixing up some chilli and beans. I took a whiff of the air and I smelled garlic bread. Looking at Sammy, he nods his head no.

"I'll teach you boys how the cheesy garlic bread is made some other weekend. but Dean, I'd like to take you up on that offer. We'll leave Friday if you don't mind." I place a soft hand on his upper arm.

He nods and keeps working on his master piece. Sam lifts a brow and shakes his head as he continues to help his brother make dinner. I continue to the other room and set the table. I sit in my place and end up laying my head down. I was exhausted from everything I had done.

When I opened my eyes after a while I had realized I wasn't at the table any more, I was in my bed. i close my eyes once more and fall deep asleep again.


End file.
